


Day 3- The Dryads

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Prompt List 3- Characters of The Woods [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: A little girl searches for a family. Half human, Half dryad she isn't sure she belongs anywhere.





	Day 3- The Dryads

Skye looks around the little groove. The trees are beautiful, full of green leaves and a few are even flowering. Her mother used to live here if the rumours are true. If the cold woman at the orphanage is right. Her mother was a dryad.

 

“Hello?” she calls out sounding braver than she feels. But gods and goddesses she wants a family to call her own. She doesn’t want to go back.

 

“Please talk to me? I won’t hurt you!”

 

She’s only ten so it’s not like she could hurt them if she wanted to. There is some whispering, a fight between two people. And then:

 

“Jemma! No!”

 

Jemma is a little girl maybe a year older than Skye is. The girl’s skin is pinker than a human’s, like soft petals of a flower. She smiles at Skye and motions with her hand. A little boy, Skye hadn’t know dryads could be boys!, creeps out of the bushes to stand behind Jemma.

 

“You’re cute,” Jemma says, and it doesn’t feel insulting.

 

“She’s human,” the boy whispers. He’s scared of her, Skye realizes with a pang.

 

“Not completely Leo,” Jemma chides before turning to her, “want to play instead of talk?”

 

“Yes!”


End file.
